Tornado Trouble
by wolflover97
Summary: When jake saves sam form a tornado and gets swept away in the process how will she react and where is jake? Finally finished!
1. Chapter 1

It was bright and sunny out on sunday morning. samantha/sam forster walked out into the sunshine and lifted her face to the sun. she smiled at its warmth and spun around with her arms out wide. she stopped nd laughed at her childish behavior.

"enjoyin' the weather brat." a voice called.

she spun around to see none other than jake ely. she kind of didnt want to talk to him. two days ago at the bonfire for new years eve he held her hand, but that was it. she had found out that she had a crush on him, no she was dying, litarelly down on your knees dying because you want him soooooo bad.  
only sam knew that he would say that they were still just friends or he just wouldnt talk about it and blow it off.

she walked hesitantly over to him and the corners of his mouth lifted up into his signature tomcat smile. she smiled bigger and shook her head. "When are you gonna learn to get a real smile?" she asked him laughing a little bit. he chuckled.

"now dont be judgin me little brat."

she laughed and went to the barn, jake followed. ace was tacked up already and sam didnt tack him up. she turned to jake and he smiled. "We are going for a ride." he declared and whistled for his moody black mare, witch. "hey sam check this out." he said and took off running. soon she saw witch beside him and then he jumped on all in one swift move. she smiled, he looked so cute when he was riding, little king of the world, my little king. she shook the thought off. he just like her as a sister, an annoying little sister.

"coooool." she called out to him and she ran to grab ace.

(1 hour later, sam pov)  
i looked up at the sky and it was ebony with little spots of gray everywhere.

"jake, that sky doesnt look good and ace is acting weird." i told him. he didnt move very much, just nodded and turned witch back for home. i followed after him and soon we were in a headlong lope towards home. i looked over at jake.

his black idian hair was tied back like usual and it bounces every time hooves hit the desert floor. how much i wanted to run my fingers through his hair that probably felt like satin. his forever bronze face was smooth and sharp. his body moved with his horse as if they were one. his loose flannel shirt was flopping around and showed some of his brick like muscles. he looked all country, ripped up old jeans, a loose flannel shirt (boy that made me wish the wind was strong enough to rip it off him, showing his bronze and musclular chest and stomach), black boots and his prized black stetson that looked absolutley adorable on him.  
his brownish black mustang eyes were like pools of dark chocolate made me want to swim in them. his lazy tomcat smile that i used to hate was now one my favorite things about him. he peeked over at me and smiled his signature smile. i blushed and looked away. just then a loud crack of thunder came from the sky, we both looked up and saw green lighting in the sky. that was always a sign of a tornado!

i looked at jake and witch was freaking out, ace started freaking out as well. just then jake sent witch into a gallop towards home and i followed him.

(20 minutes later at riverbend, jake pov)  
as soon as we got to riverbend i ran to the barn and got witch safe in an empty stall the went to go make sure it stood. not even thinking about sam. she ran inot the barn screaming my name. i stepped out and she ran into me. my arms instinctivly went around her and kept her from falling.  
she paid no mind and was panting hard while trying to get words out.

"sam, whats wrong." i asked now worried about her. i couldnt let her get hurt, she couldnt leave me again. i wouldnt be able to live with out seeing her beutiful face that was always glowing from the sun. whoa, what the heck are you thinking, shes your friend, best friend, she doesnt even like you.

"it touched down." she said clearing my thoughts.

"huh?" i asked even though i knew what she was talking about.

"tornado she choked out.

just then a burst of wind came through and knocked my hair out of its hold. it was whipping mine and her face. i ran out to where ace was and looked out on the range. a swirling bllack wind was coming towards us!  
i had to get everyone safe, that i knew, but how was what i didnt know. i grabbed ace and put him in his stall. sam was freaking out now seeing how big the storm was. the wind was making it very hard to stay on the ground now. the tornado shelter! the idea came to me and i turned to sam just in time to see the tornado alomst next to the house. sam screamed and her feet started to lift off the ground. i ran to her and grabbed her hand. i felt myself becoming lighter and airborn.  
i reached for a metal pole still holding onto sam, i pulled her into my chest trying to keep her face from getting hurt and set my feet firmly on the ground. i buried my face in her hair and closed my eyes, waiting for it to be over.

then i felt as though i was yanked off my feet. the wind had grabbed hold of me. i quickly let go of sam knowing that if i let go she might hold on and live.

"Hold on sam." i yelled as i was pulled up into the vortex. she looked like she was crying and she screamed my name. it was the last i saw of her.  
she had to live, i dont care if i live, just let her live i screamed inside my head i was swirled around. then i realized that i didnt care if i died, i wanted her to live because, because i... i love her. 


	2. Chapter 2

(sam pov) i felt jake being pulled away from me. i no longer felt his arms around me. i looked up to see him being torn away. "hold on sam!" was all he had time to say before he was swept away by the rough wind.

he saved my life. was all that passed through my head. what if he dies, all because of me? i started crying. he couldnt die, he didnt deserve to die. he shoulve just let me be swept away then he could go on with his life and grow up to make a very lucky lady happy and have a family and follow his dreams. but im selfish, so selfish, because i only wanted him to have that with me. me and only me.

i suddenly realized that i had to live and so did jake. he had to live and i would find him. i would make it better.  
he was not going to die because of me.

the wind was furious around me but i kept my grip tight. i was going to listen to jake and hold on. he will not risk his life for nothing. the vortex that had taken jake from me was leaving. then i heard a scream, jakes scream. i couldnt quite make it out but it sounded like.  
"i love you brat!" i smiled knowing that if i had anything to do about it, i would hear those words and he would say them to my face. 


	3. Chapter 3

Jake POV The wind spun me around for about two minutes and it was sickening. I had to do something if this was my last moment. I cupped my hand around my mouth and shouted into the vortex.  
"I love you Brat!"  
As i finished saying it i was flung out of the wind and the ground was rushing towards me. I knew death was coming and I didnt mind. I said what i feel and I knew that she was alive.  
Then hard ground covered by soft grass met my back and a surge of pain shot through me. I waited for blackness to take over and my soul to eave my body, but nothing came but pain that was fading.  
I sat up slowly and the pain came back, but being a country boy and living with five brothers had taught me to deal with pain. I looked around and noticed that i was somewhere familiar, I couldnt quite put my finger on it. Then I felt a hot breath on the back of my neck. I turned to see The Phantom looked straight at me. He nuzzeled my back as if to know i was hurt. I chuckled at his likness to Witch.  
I realized where i was, I was in the Phantoms secret valley! 


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N) Sorry for being gone so long, i had to work on my other story as well which i hope most of you guys read, go on my profile if you havent. Anywho, heres more to the story.

(Sam POV)  
_Jake is gone, hes gone, but not for long_. I thought confidently. Oh boy, the tornado was gone and i had only a few scratches. _Because of Jake_. I thought.

"Sam?" a voice called from the distance.

My vision was a little blurred but i knew who it was, Dad!  
I ran into his arms and cried softly.

"Oh sweetie, are you okay, and the Ely's are looking for Jake, where is he?" He babbled. I cried harder, now the whole family was woried and it was because he tried to save me.  
My dad patted my back and embraced me. He knew, he knew that Jake saved my life and in return, probably gave his own. Just then, Quinn, Jake's older brother walked over to us from around the barn.

"Not to much damage and- why are you crying Sam?" he asked.

I wanted to tell him that Jake was gone and it was all my fault, but i couldnt find my voice so i burried my head more into my fathers chest and cried some more. I could hear my dad whisper to Quinn what happened. Quinn walked closer and put a hand on my shoulder.

"He wouldnt want you to cry Sammy." He whispered.  
Sammy was Quinn's childish nickname for me but now it sounded sincere and sad, i could feel his shoulders shake and him trying to sniff theatening tears.

"I know." i whispered and pulled away from my dad. i walked over to the slightly wrecked ranch house and sat on the steps. I knew that if I was going to find jake alive, If he was still alive, then i would have to leave soon. Jake saved my life and now im gonna go save his.

* * *

(Jake Pov)

I looked around the valley and then back at the stallion. I vauley remembered Sam telling me that the stallion visited her sometimes.

Thats it! If i could get something on that stallion to let Sam know i was okay then boom, free ticket home. I knew i couldnt walk in my condition.

What could i use? I lost my hat in the storm, so that wouldnt work, hmmmmm.

My shirt! I lifted my favorite red flannel shirt over my head and nickered for the Phantom or Blackie, whatever, to come closer. He did and i was surprised_, he still remebers me_. I thought happily. I tied it around his neck and slapped his rump. He took off running towards Riverbend. I knew he would get to Sam, he was smart.

Happieness flowed through me at the thought of seeing Sam beutiful face filled my thoughts. I felt weak and tired. I laid down and let pictures and memories of Sam fill my dreams. _Who needs counting sheep._

**(A/N) Hey everybody, sorry if it was short but hey, i was gonna stop it before Jake's POV, i need some more ideas on what to do, i have a couple ideas but i want some from you guys, plzzzzzzz pretty plzzz review.**

**-Bridget**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, thnx sooo much for the ideas, that was a big help, all thought they were all good, i picked one that sounded really good for this story. Tell me what you think! ** (Sam POV)  
I had been sitting on the steps for hours. Everyone wanted to know if I was ok, but nothing about Jake. Didnt they care that he risked his life for me, at all?  
Oh well, there gonna care when they hear I saved him.

It was dark now and I was sleeping in the barn til my room got fixed up.

I couldnt sleep, I tried to picture Jake but all i could remember was his face before he was swept away. Care, worry, and something else that I couldnt read was on his face. I sighed defeated.  
Thats when I heard a nicker. I would know that nicker anywhere. Zanzibar.

I swept the sheets off me and ran out of the barn and then I saw him. His ghostly figure was standing not far from me. He had something on his neck, it was red!

Worry came over me, was he hurt, what happened? I ran to him and looked at the redness, but it wasnt blood, it was soft and smelled vaguely familiar. It smelled of freshly washed clothes and shampoo, with a hint of pine. It was a shirt, but what was a shirt doing around Zanzibars neck?

Jake!

(Jake POV)

_"Come on sucker!" she called to me with a large smile on her face. Her hair bounced as Ace galloped across the Playa._

_I didnt relpy, instead I just sped up and went into a lope with her. She looked happy, I loved to see her smile. It was like tiny white square of light that shined into my heart._

_God Jake, no one likes a poet. I scolded myself quietly. _

_"Jake can we stop for a sec?" she asked. I nodded briefly and pulled Witch to a stop. Then suddenly we were sitting on a rock in front of the La Charla. _

_"Wait for me." she said. I didnt understand. She just kept repeating it over and over again. _

_"What do you wat me to wait for?" i asked her. _

_"Wait up." she just said. _

I was awaken from my dream to a hot breathe on my face. I opened my eyes to see the Phantom standing there, literally right there, like inches from my face. Then I heard someone call to him. This voice souunded like an angel ringing in my ears.

"Zanzibar, wait up!"


	6. Chapter 6

(Sam POV)

"Do you know where Jake is boy, huh?" i aked Zanzibar. I laughed to myself, Jake would probably think I was nuts for talking to a horse, oh Jake, god I missed him.

The Phantom just started to walk away. But after taking a few steps he looked back at me, he wanted me to follow him! So I did.

(Twenty minutes later)

He had taken me to the entrance of the secret valley. I followed him even through my legs were getting tired. Then he started walking faster and faster.

"Wait for me!" I called, but he didnt slow so I tried again, no use.

He had come pretty deep into the tunnel but I couldt see the valley, once I turned the corner i would.

"Zanzibar, Wait up!" I called.

He turned the corner and so did I, and there was the handsome indian cowboy, the love of my life, my savior.

Jake Ely

(Jake POV)

_"Zanzibar, wait up!" the voice that rung in my ear like an angel._

It couldnt be, how could she. I thought, but my doubts were blown away by the beutiful face that has filled my dreams as she came around the corner.

Samantha Forster.

Sam.

Brat.

The love of my life.

She found me, god she looks pretty.

She spotted me in an instant, and the next, well, I really cant tell you but i found myself laying on my hurt back (Not that i could feel pain) and Sam on top of me with her arms around my neck and her head buried in my bare chest while she cried softly.

"Oh Jake, your okay."

(**Soooooo, what cha think, another filler I know but...... yeah, the next chapter is gonna be sooooo much better i promise, but what do you think, should I get them home, orrrrrr, let them stay a night in the secret valley, what happens there satys there, hahahahahaha, no, im just kidding, Jake wouldnt do that..... yet. but anywho, give me your opinions and you guys can ask me any question you want and ill answer them at the end of each chapter. soooo, PhantomStallionCrazzy, i actually got my idea from my friend, i loved you idea but i hate hospitals, sorry, anyway, my friend threatened to kill me with a fork if i didnt use her idea, and that would be pretty painful, haha, anyway, keep up the ideas!)**

**- **Bridget


	7. Chapter 7

**(Sam POV)**

Oh my god, Jake! He's okay, I really don't know what happened but one minute I was standing there in complete shock and the next I was o top of him, hugging him, crying softly and whispering.

"Oh Jake, your okay."

Wow, I am such a sap, all this love is making me soft. Maybe its in those cookies that gram made with 'love'. No, well, what does it matter, Jake is okay and he's alive and, whoa, what did he just do? Oh my god, he didn't, yes he did.

He placed a warm kiss on my forehead.

Whoa, well I don't know what to do. Smile at him and hug him harder or…. I could jump up and down, scream like a happy little kid and do the happy dance. I pulled back a little and smiled at him.

He pressed his forehead to mine and gave his signature tomcat smile. I couldn't help but give a childish giggle, wow real mature Sam. He just chuckled and rubbed his nose against mine. Wow, living in the wild must have made him go sappy too, oh well, it is kind of cute.

He pulled back slightly and looked at me with those deep brown 'mustang eyes' of his. Then he gently lifted his face up to me and……

**(Jake POV)**

I didn't know what to do. I certainly wasn't going to jump up and down, spin her around and kiss her 'til the end of time. No way, I don't want to freak her out.

So I gently lifted my lips to her forehead. She was still for a second then she lifted her head up and smiled at me.

I kind of lost my reputation of being a tough cowboy with no feelings with what I did next. I pressed my forehead against hers and smiled. She gave the cutest giggle I had ever seen. I couldn't help but give a chuckle and then I rubbed my nose against hers.

Geez, way to lay low Jake. She was so pretty and was just funny and talented and brave and strong and, whoa, what am I doing.

I was kissing her!

How did that happen? Wow her lips were cold, but gosh were they soft. I knew I should stop but then she started kissing me back! What the heck? Oh well, a good kiss from a hot girl, god, stop thinking like that Jake, this is your best friend here. Then she pulled back and a weird whining noise came from me. She smiled and rested her forehead on mine again. The words just tumbled from my mouth on instinct.

"I love you Brat."

Once I said them I had to smile, those very same words I shouted into the tornado before I plummeted to my death, or so I thought. She on the other hand looked like a mixture of happy and like her face got put on a blender. It was all weird looking, she was trying to smile but the tears in her eyes were making that go into a strait line.

"You okay?" I asked.

She nodded and cried out.

"I'm just happy. I love you too Jake!"

Then she proceeded to bury her head in the crook of my neck and wrap her arms around my neck. I chuckled and circled my arms around her waist holding her to me.

I then heard a pitter patter outside and thought that she brought someone else along. The beats on the ground got faster so it couldn't be. I got up, still holding onto Sam, and shook her off as gently as I could. She looked at me with curiosity in her eyes. I responded by wrapping one arm around her shoulder and going to see what the noise was.

It was raining, no pouring. There was no way we could get home tonight. I led us back to the valley and laid down, bringing Sam with me.

She landed with the upper half of her body on me and the other half off. She giggled and turned her head so she could kiss my bare chest. I was shocked but, I couldn't argue, it felt nice. So I guess we were staying the night, but as I kissed Sam's head and her soft hair came on my lips, I didn't complain.

**(A/N: soooo, what did yall think, i know their way out of character but hey, my mind, my story, and it just fit in with the story, and nooooooo, there will be nothing unapropiate happenin with them, they are just going to sleep holding eachother. like it or dont whatever, i dont care. if any of you guys are wonderin about my other story, well, i decided, im not quiting, im just going to finish this story first, and im only gonna do a couple more chappys so, fear not. i shall return to my other story! ha, wow, i just had caffine so im a little wacked up rite now. anyhoo, thnx for reviewing, if i get 5 reviews or more ill write two chappys, so, come on, review!)**

**-Bridget**


	8. Chapter 8

Sam woke up with a warm feeling from the tip of her head down to her toes. She recalled what happened yesterday, Jake kissed her! Oh My Goddddddddd!, he seriously kissed her, thats awsome. Then she remembered that Jake and her had spent the night in the secret valley. She spun around quickly to reveal the handsome cowboy as he slept peacefully beside her.

(Sam POV)

"Jake." I gasped. I had completley forgotten that he was here, well i knew he was here but i forgot he was literally right beside me. He moaned a little in his sleep, which sounded adorable. How cute is he. God I am becoming such a friggin sap. His tanned skin had a peaceful look streaked across it. His bare chest rose slightly with every breath he took. Speaking of his chest, holy crap, did he have muscles, friggin underwear models have smaller muscles, (Not that i would know, i mean its not like i actually read those magazines, whao, okay, moving on.) and he had a stinkin six pack, now tell me how many seventeen year olds have a six pack, not many, thats how many. His jeans hung low on his hips and she could see some of his boxers, Awww, he wears boxers, how cute( I would be slightly disturbed if he wore tidy whiteys, thank god, anyhoo) and unfortunatley my stupid teenage hormones made, yeah it was such a force, my mind drift to what Jake might look like in just boxers. Whoa, slow your role there kiddo, lets not get to far Sammy girl, deep breaths and try to focus on his, ummmmm, face, yeah face. I looked up and nearly screamed when she saw Jake's eyes open and a small smirk on his face.

(Jake POV)

I lazily opened one eye and saw Sam awake and looing at me, but she wasnt looking at my face, no no, she in fact was checking out my abs. Her eyes widened at the sight of them, it was hard to resist laughing out loud. Her eyes the drifted to my shorts, i looked down without moving my head and had to bite my lip to resist the full out laughter threatening to escape, she was looking at my boxers for goodness sakes. My jeans just happened to be hanging down a little low and what does she do, just totaly checks out my boxers. Then her eyes closed and she took deep breaths whispering to herself, "Slow your role there Sammy girl, focus on something else.", then her eyes drifted up to my face. She practically jumped out of her skin when she saw i was awake. I couldnt help it any more, i burst out laughing. Her look went from surprise to rage, no excuse me her look was a bit more like HOMOCIDAL, in a flash. I tried to tell her but it came out like, "You, *gasp* and your face*gasp* and.... you were like*gasp* Omigod." yeah, not my original plan but oh well. "Jacob Ely, shut up." she whispered threatningly. I calmed myself enough to look at her with a straight face. Now, at first i thought she was gonna kill me, but then i saw the real look on her face was embarrassment. Awwwwww, poor thing. I smiled (or my version of a smile) and scooted over to her. I hugged her close and placed a light kiss on her forehead. I felt her snuggle into my chest, i chuckled at her, she was just to cute, i swear, if she told me to jump off a cliff or take a hike, i would literally jump or take a hike. I would do anything for her. She was everything to me. No matter what she looked pretty, no matter how mean she was i thought she was sweet (even in mornings). I.... i loved her. I loved her? I loved her!!!!!! Oh man, i could just shout that to the sky, tell it to every single person on earth, except one, her. Oh man, how the heck am i suposed to tell this beutiful girl that i, Jake Ely, youngest and weakest of six brothers and have the crapiest jobs at home and only get about four bucks an hour, yes me, am in love with her. Crap, life sucks, but im lovin every minute of it!


	9. Chapter 9

(Sam POV)

I was watching Jake think about something when I heard many voices calling mine and Jake's name from a distance. I could tell there was many of them because there were high voices, low voices, deep and sqeaky voices. I'm guessing women, men, and children. I looked towards the opening of the cave. Suddenly strong arms came around me and pulled me close. I looked up into Jake's unsure and nervous face. He placed a hand on his back to try and show me that he was hurt. Oh man, I didnt know he was hurt. He rose his eyebrows rose as if asking permission, **(A/N: Oh the irony!) **though I really didnt know why. Then it hit me, Jake showed me he was hurt because he couldnt walk, to get to the search party he would have to walk, but he couldnt so that left one disision for me to make, and a big one. I would have to let the search party come into the Secret Valley.

(Normal POV)

Jake looked at her hopefully, he wanted to go home, he wanted to see his family, he wanted Witch and surprisingly his brothers. Most of all, he wanted to go back with the girl of his dreams, do what he loves with her by his side, teach her, love her, and care for her. He needed her to nod her head.

Sam slowly nodded her head. She knew that she needed to do this, for her, her family and for Jake. He was hurt, he needed help. She wanted to go home, she missed the ranch, Ace and his cocky attitude, Jen and her bouncy braids, dad, Gram, Bryanna and most importantly, she could go back with Jake, see him work with horses, ride with him, argue and tease, but most importantly she would get a kiss at the end of the day from him, make her feel loved, make her feel jolly and bubbly. She couldnt deny it, she was in love wih Jake Ely!

She had to tell him, but how, when, where? Oy, this would be harder then planned. Why is life so difficult, its so hard, ha, but I'm loving every single minute of it!


	10. Chapter 10

The voices had come to the entrance of the cave, Sam knew what she had to do.

"We're in here!" she shouted.

Jake looked shocked but very pleased. Gasps came from outside andthen voices shouted from the entrance of the cave.

"In here?"

"Sam?"

"We?"

"Who else is there."

"Who's that?"

She could make out the voices as her dad, Gram, Bryanna, Maxine and Jake's older brothers. Sam laughed at their confusion.

"Me and Jake you morons, now come and help us!" she half shouted, half laughed.

Jake looked at her and smiled, not his tomcat smile, a real smile, wow, she had never seen him give a real smile. That was a shock. Then thunndering feet from the tunnel made their heads turn. They looked in time to see their family at the entrance to the valley looking everywhere but their way. Jake's brothers looked totally confused.

"Maybe we heard something." Quinn suggested.

"If we heard something moron, then hoe did everyone else hear it too?" Nate said in an annoyed voice.

"So abused." Quinn pretended to pout.

All of the sudden Jake chose to shout at them.

"Amazing-" everyone turned our way. "Even when we need help, YOU, Quinn, can still manage to do that corny pout of yours." he laughed at them.

It was like he hit a magic button, because everyone started to run towards the, well, everyone else besides Gram who could only walk fast. Sam noticed that everyone had a huge smile plastered on their face. Sam's dad and Luke were the first to get to them. Luke picked Jake up with a little too much ease, he hadnt eaten in days and Luke was very well muscled, as was every Ely, so it was understandible. Sam's dad picked her up. Then, both Luke and Wyatt, carried their childeren to the Ely's old blue truck. The placed the two teens in the back seat and got in the front while everyone else piled in the bed. The two men in front started up the truck and headed home.

"So, Jake, anything-" Luke stopped short when he looked back at the teens in the back.

"Oh geez, Wyatt look at this." He said laughing lightly. Wyatt turned to look at the back and found his daughter curled up against Jake with a smile and the young man he had known all his life had his arms wrapped around her with his face burried in her hair, both sleeping peacefully. The older cowboy felt a smile creep on his lips at the sight. He then turned to his lifelong pal and chuckled.

"Well its about damn time."

Luke laughed at his friends comment and looked once more at the oblivious teenagers before looking back at the road that led them home.

**(A/N: Sooooooo sorry that I havent updated, this is the last chapter unless you want an epilouge or somethin' like that, but I need more ideas, I was on a major writers block, I hate that, anyhoo, I hope you like it and I'll give you an epilouge but you have to review and give me some ideas, **

**Luv Yall!**

**-Bridget a.k.a: wolflover97**


	11. Aftermath

(Aftermath)

The tornado had done more damage than Sam and Jake knew. Surprisingly the Slocum's fancy smancy mansion was torn to shreds, but the kentworthy's home was perfectly fine. **(A/N: AHHHH, revenge is mine said the lord, hahhahaha.) **Riverbend was fine and the tornado only did damage to the barn, all animals were fine. **(A/N: No animals were harmed in my story.)** Three Ponies lost theri bunkhouse and minor damage to their barn but the house, animals and people were fine, well Jake was an exception.

As for our teenage Romeo and Juliet, they started dating two days after coming home. They went to prom together as well as all school dances and parties. Jake went to college and is studying to be a police tracker. Sam visits him everyother weeken and he comes home on breaks and long weekends.

AHhhhhhhh, all is in order and everyone is happy, except for the Slocum family, Linc went to jail for sacraficing his childeren in spite of himeself, charged with child abuse and illegal drinking, Rachel and Ryan went to live with their mother, Jen had walked away from Ryan when he told her to not be Sam's friend and go with Rachel because he was too embarrassed to be seen with her, Jen is now dating Darrell and she also visits Darrell in college **(How did he make past highshcool?) **with Sam since Jake and Darrell are roomates. **(Poor Jake) **

All in all, life is okay and our characters are happy as ever!

**(Soooo, what did ya guys think, I got this idea from my friend, she's awsome, and I'm quite proud, if ya'll review I'll give you guys an epilouge soooo, plzzzzzzzzz review, dont make me cry! *Tear*)**


	12. Epilouge Last chapter

Epilouge (5 years later)

(Jake POV)

I had woken up to find my little sleeping brat next to me. Ahhhhh, it was nice to wake up next to Sam, we had been married four years and I still love her like I first did when we had gotten married. I slowly got out of bed, careful not to wake her up. She had been tired latley ever since Cassie, our three year old, had been having night mares. I quickly put on some pants and a red button up shirt then headed outside. I stooped to ckeck on Cassie, she was sound asleep mumbling something about me. She was adorable, I couldnt help but smile that crept on to my lips. I hurried out to tend to the horses. I owned Three Ponies now and I moved me, Sam and Cassie there. We had three horses, Witch, Tempest and a stallion that we adopted from Bryanna name Cinnimon Buns, but we called him Cinny. Cassie already new how to ride so Cinny was her horse. Ace belonged to Cody but Sam still visited him and rode him every now and then. I had a great life. Witch's irritated snort brought me out of my thoughts. Ugh, impatient excuse for a mare, ugh, but I stilled loved her. Now of course I would never tell any one how much I loved my horse but I did. I threw a hay bale into the pasture and then another one, we had hungry horses. I was about to go get some water for them when I heard shouting.

"Jake!!!!"

Uh oh, the beast that I call my wife has awoken. I usually wouldnt be scared but when a five month pregnant lady, heavy with hormones, screams your name, one thought comes to mind. RUN!

I was about to just that but she came out to the porch and smiled at me, Help! My wife has been replaced with a bipolar beast!

"Yes hun?" I asked wearily.

"So, would you like a boy or a girl?" she asked.

Why is she asking me this exactly.

"It doesnt matter, as long as its my baby then I'm fine with that."

She laughed. Thats good, pregnant lady plus laughter is a good sign.

"Well thats good because if you wanted a girl your getting a girl..."

She paused her smile getting bigger.

"And if you wanted a boy your getting a boy!" she shouted the last part.

It took me a minute to srt this out, boy and girl means two babies means.... oh good lord, TWINS!

"Twins?" I asked shocked, but happy, twins, my own son and I get another little girl. Double trouble!

Her face fell. "Yeah, the doctor just gave me the news, are you upset?" she asked sounding sad.

"Upset, oh good lord hun, no, I get a boy and another little girl, I'm estatic **(Spelling?)** !" I said as I ran up to her and spun her around. I pressed my mouth against hers to show her I was happy. By the time I had set her down she was laughing.

"Okay, I'm gonna make some breakfast form Cassie, love ya babe." she said and kissed my nose. Ugh, she was so motherly, even to me!

"Love ya too hun." I called back.

I was a happy cowboy and I have to tell ya, I may be a quiet cowboy, but right then, I felt like doing the happy dance!

**(A/N: Well, there it is folks, last chappy, I really hope you enjouyed it, I've decided that I'm gonna resart my other story because I just got a great idea for it. It's gonna be where.... woops, guess your gonna have to review to find out, muahahahaha,**

**-Bridget a.k.a wolflover97**


End file.
